Invisible Magic
by Rachel506
Summary: Rachel and her twelve siblings move to Forks, Washington. Where Rachel meets someone that no one wants her to meet. *imprint story*
1. Character Bios

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mrs. Stephenie Meyer's characters, or Twilight.**

Character Bios

_The Parents _

**David Channing- **Father of the house works with designing cars and selling them. Coaches Baseball whenever he has the time.

(Short Brown hair, Olive toned skin, Blue eyes. Height 5'11.)

**Lisa Marie Channing- **Mother of all the children, stay at home mom but also works with the Church and subs for teachers when she is needed. Is into fashion.

(Short Redish hair in a bob somewhat, tan, hazel eyes, Height 5'4.)

_The Children_

**Brittney Thomas- **(age 23) recently married with husband Shane Thomas (age 23). She works at a hospital close by as an RN. Loving person cares for anyone that's needs her, would be a great mother.*

(Shoulder length Brown-Blond hair, tan, hazel eyes height 5'3.)

**Robert (Bo) Channing- (**age 17) Works odd jobs, has a girlfriend named Savannah Cameron (age 17). No one in the family likes her except Bo. She comes when she can and calls frequently. Bo can be irresponsible and sometimes only care for himself. But sticks up for his family and is a good son/brother when needed.

(Short Blond hair, tan, blue eyes, tall 5'9.)

**Rachel Channing- (**age 15) can be a bit over-dramatic when she feels like it, (aka drama queen) and a bit spunky. She loves her family, even when things get hectic she takes it in stride. She's into art, and anything creative. Loves meeting new people. Does crazy-cute things with her hair. She also Plays Softball.

(Cameral hair, [naturally curly but straightens it when wanted] olive toned, Blue-Green eyes, height 5'0.)

**Michael Channing-** (age 11) Plays Baseball and Soccer, closest to Rachel. They are always the ones getting in trouble and up to something no good. He is mostly sarcastic, but funny.

(Short Dirty-Blond hair, olive toned, hazel eyes, height 4'11)

**Emily Channing- **(age 10) Does gymnastics and competitive cheerleading. Closest to Rachel, Ryan, Kyla, Emma, and Mckayla. But mostly Ryan, Kyla, Emma, and Mckayla. Is always yelling at the boys. Looks most like Brittney.

(Below shoulder Brown-Blond hair, tan, hazel eyes.)

**Ryan Channing- (**age 8) Triplet to Cole and Kyla, she is tomboy of the family. Likes to write and play Soccer. Like Rachel she is over-dramatic.

(Short Dirty-Blond hair, olive toned, Blue-Green eyes, wears glasses.)

**Kyla Channing- **(age 8) Triplet to Cole and Ryan. Is quiet and reserved, but a total girly-girl. But still can get in the mud. Plays Soccer with Ryan, Cole and Mckayla.

(Shoulder-length Brown hair, olive toned, hazel eyes)

**Cole Channing- **(age 8) Triplet to Ryan, and Kyla. He is loud and out there. Is mean to people he doesn't know. Plays Baseball and Soccer.

(Short Blond hair, tan, hazel eyes)

**Mckayla Channing-** (age 7) is another girly-girl that loves fashion, is a fraternal twin to Emma. Plays Soccer with Ryan, Kyla, and Cole. Is quiet unless she knows you then she'll talk your ear off!

(Shoulder-length Brown-Cameral hair, olive toned, Blue eyes.)

**Emma Channing-**(age 7) is a big collector in things. Plays softball like Rachel. Loves swimming and doing things with her family. Is very shy, she did not want to move. Joked about being the albino of the family. Fraternal twin to Mckayla.

(Long white blond hair, very pale, blue eyes.)

**Hamilton Channing-**(age 6) Very hyper-active, gets in trouble all the time for no reason. Plays baseball and might play soccer later. Likes to be adventous and to go outside.

(Curly short brown hair, blue eyes, olive toned)

**Addison & Katy-Beth Channing- **(age 5 & 4) she and Katie-Beth like to be thought of as the "babies" of the family. They always get their way. Addison is more girly, Katie-Beth is more tom-boy. Addison is trying to change that. They both love the Disney Princesses and act like them all the time.

**A:** (Short brown hair, hazel eyes, olive toned)

**KB: **(Long dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, fair skinned)


	2. Here we go again

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mrs. Stephenie Meyer's characters or Twilight.**

Here we go again. I am sitting in the car, listening to all of my other siblings scream and shout over the radio. My family and I are on the way to are new home in Forks, Washington. My name is Rachel

Channing and I am 15 years old. To make matters worse I have twelve brothers and sisters. It's not that I don't love them I do it is just so hard to live with a big family.

"RACHEL!!" my mom yells "Would you go help Addison and Katy-Beth with their dresses, we are about to arrive I want everyone to look nice!"

"Sure mom." It's pointless to argue with her she'll find a way to make you do it. Why couldn't she let Bo wake them up? It's terrible if you have to wake them up. They get cranky the whole day and won't stop. "Addison. Katy-Beth, wake up. It's time to put on your dresses." I start to shake them to get them up. "Come on you guys!"

"NO!" They both scream at me, well I knew this was coming.

"I hate to tell you this, but we have to take pictures and if you're not dressed in time and look nice, mom probably won't be to happy with you two." Right after I said that, they were gone like a freight train, no one wants an angry mom, it's downright scary. I decided then that I needed to start getting ready. I started putting on my dress, and fixing my hair. One thing about my mother was that she loved all of us matching. All the little girls have matching dresses, and the boys matching shirts and same color pants. The one thing I was happy about though was they stopped selling my size in matching dresses, so I only had to wear the same color. For that I thank the Lord everyday for.

"We're here!" my dad said.

Everyone starts making a bee-line towards the door, ready to be out of the car. Once I see all the green, and feel the crisp rain air. I thought 'Look out Forks, here we come.'


	3. LaLa Land

**A/N: ****This is one year before Twilight. Thanks! Tell me if you like this! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mrs. Stephenie Meyer's characters or Twilight.**

"Cole! Stand still and smile before I make you."

"I don't like pictures!"

This is the sixteenth picture we have taken. I am usually okay with it but Cole is making everyone's head hurt already with his screaming. "Momma please, we have taken more than enough can we please stop." I said on behalf of everyone.

"Well alright, I will just take some more later."

Everyone just groaned at that. I finally took a chance and looked at my new home. I inwardly gasped at the sight of it. It was a white house with black shutters; the detail on it was amazing. It reminded me of home. That sense of familiarity made my entire day.

I might actually start to like this town. Right after I said that it started pouring down, I think I just jinx myself. Everyone ran inside so fast so no one really got wet, well except Bo.

"Stupid town, stupid house, stupid rain." He was mumbling angrily to himself.

I almost rolled my eyes, he's been so melancholy since he had to leave his precious Savannah behind in Georgia. I almost gagged at that. She's just some girl that's wasting all of our time especially Bo's.

"Kids!" My mother yelled.

We all turned our heads to look at her, waiting for her to continue.

"Since last time we picked rooms didn't go quite as planned…"

We all laughed at that memory. 'All the girls were screaming at one another for this one room and all the guys were wrestling for it. During all of this someone broke mom's vase. Let's just say all of us weren't busy for at least two months.' While we were laughing, she scowled at us.

"I'm serious! I will not be having a repeat of that! So this time me and your father picked out everyone's rooms."

Gosh, she takes things so seriously. She and dad both do, I bet everyone else were thinking along the same lines as me. The next hour was setting up our rooms. I actually got a good room on the top floor with Bo, and Michael. Ryan, Mckayla, Kyla, Emily, and Emma got the second floor. Hamilton, Cole, Addison, and Katy-Beth got the bottom floor with the parentals.

A few weeks ago mom and dad came up to paint the rooms the way we wanted them to be. So they would all be ready for us when we came. I started to pick out my outfit for school tomorrow, that's the worst of it all. We are starting in the middle of the year. We're the new freaks in town, fun isn't it.

They are already talking about us, so why not give them something to talk about? I chose an outfit that had a lot of colors and a lot of personality. I personally thought it was cute but other people could take it differently. Who cares though? I don't. I have a weird feeling that something very good is going to happen to us very soon. I just can't put my finger on it.


	4. Tingling

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mrs. Stephenie Meyer's characters or Twilight.**

"Rachel, honey get up it's your first day today!" my mother's voice sang out.

Ugghh, she is so dang cheerful! She's just to happy about this place. After about ten minutes I rolled out of bed to get ready. Right after I got done, I heard a scream from downstairs. I quickly ran down the stairs two at a time, just in time to see Barbie coming through the front door.

"Bo!" she yelled happily, then started talking a mile a minute.

Don't people know not to yell in the mornings! I wanted to smack that smile off her face and it looks like I'm not the only one.

"Princess, shut your trap some of us just woke up." Michael shouted from the kitchen.

Savannah apparently didn't hear him because there she was still yapping away. Mom was just standing there silently fuming, uh-oh this is going to get ugly. Luckily dad just came down and took one look at mom's face and he took her off somewhere else in the house. I look back at Bo and Savannah and she's still happily talking to him.

"Savannah?" I asked while grabbing a pop-tart.

"Yes?" she answered her voice full of irritation, well this will be good then.

"Will you please shut up you sound like a dying Chihuahua."

She just stared at me speechless as to what to say next. Stupid girl.

Just then mom came down to take us to school, still glaring the whole time at Savannah. Right out of the blue she said,

"Bo, Savannah please stay here while I go take the kids to school. We have some things to discuss and I would like both of you to be here."

Gosh, I feel sorry for Bo. He knows when mom gets all calm someone's in trouble big time and today that just happens to be him. I can tell by everyone else's faces that they to felt for him.

"Bye everyone!" Savannah screams out to us as we are leaving.

Like I said before she's a stupid girl.

The thirty-five minute ride to school wasn't so bad. I got to think about a lot of things. Mostly I thought about the weird feeling I was getting. I was thinking about all the things that could happen today, good and the bad. Right then my stomach started doing flips.

"Alright here we are!" My mother said.

I looked out of the window to see a smaller building than my old school labeled Forks High. Bo and I will be going here but since he's in trouble today I'm on my own.

"It's going to be fine baby, I promise." She said, and then smiled at me.

"If you say so." I said then quickly added "I love you."

"I love you too, you go get them tiger!" She said then started laughing.

She knew just how to make me feel better. I got out of the car laughing, waved good-bye and made my way to the front office. Once I got there an elderly lady was sitting behind the front desk mumbling to herself about 'to young'. Today just gets weirder doesn't it.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Cope?" I asked

She then looked up at me, and after a few moments recognition dawned on her face.

"Oh! You must be Rachel Channing, sorry deary I was just caught up in my own thoughts." She explained.

"It's quite alright, I just came by to pick up my timetable and the things I will need for today." I said quickly wanting to leave as soon as possible.

"Okay here you go, get this slip signed by every one of your teachers and bring it back to me by the end of the day."

"Thank you." I said and right when I was about to leave, she quickly asked me

"Is it true you have twelve brothers and sisters?" She asked like it was her job to know. I realize then that it probably is.

"Yes." I answered and walk away.

While I walked down the hallway to my locker, everybody was staring at me like I was the big pink elephant in a circus. I mean come on I'm not that interesting. I got lost on my way to first period (English), so I was about five minutes late to class. The teacher was very sweet and understanding so I didn't get in trouble. Her name was Ms. Beverly and she pointed to a seat in the back for me to sit at.

When I took a seat I realized I wasn't alone. Ms. Beverly hadn't started class yet so I'd figured I'll introduce myself.

"Hi! I'm Rachel Channing." I said rather excitedly offering a smile.

She turned her head to look at me, returning my smile with one of her own.

"Hi yourself! I'm Alice Cullen."

I gasped inwardly or outward I don't know, all I know is that I did. She was so breathtakingly beautiful. Alice put everyone to shame. One thing was funny about her though, I couldn't explain it something bad but she'd seemed nice enough. I quickly smiled and right then Ms. Beverly started class, perfect timing I thought.

Throughout the day I meet a lot of people, especially the mysterious Cullens. Everyone was surprised they even talked to me. It seems like they kept to themselves. Mike Newton invited me to go with him and his friends up to First Beach in La push later today to hang out. I'm sure I'll be able to go; momma wanted me to make friends.

I can't help but to get this tingling sensation in me when I think about La Push, I wonder why that is.


	5. Could be more than a friendship

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mrs. Stephenie Meyer's characters or Twilight.**

I was waiting for momma to come pick me up from school, she was late as usual. About fifteen minutes later she came and parked right up in front of me with a truck-load of kids.

"Sorry honey we were late, Cole hit a student on the first day because he was sitting in his seat. I had to go down to talk to the teacher about it." Mom said casting disapproving looks towards Cole.

"But he had it coming!" yelled Cole from the back.

"It was so funny Rachel, you should have seen it." Michael said from right next to me.

"Did you get it on video tape?" I asked. He gave me a smug smile, telling me all I needed to know. Michael and I have this video collection of everyone getting in trouble. Our parents don't know about it. Maybe one day when we all move out we'll give it to them.

We have many of Bo even some of Brittney, a couple of me and Michael. Ryan, Cole, and Kyla have enough to start their own mini Blockbuster. Emily oh goodness we have a million of her throwing temper tantrums. Mckayla and Emma don't have as many as the rest of us; they are the angels of the household. Addison, Hamilton, and Katy-Beth well they're getting there, they are just as bad as us.

On the way home I asked momma if I could go to First Beach, later today. Here's her reply.

"Rachel! This is great news; I knew you'll make friends! Goodness we have to pick out a good outfit for you, do your hair..."

"Mom! Stop it, I am wearing what I have on, my hair is fine but could Bo take me there?"

"Fine." She said a little disappointed, I felt bad but I'll make it up to her later.

Bo came out a few minutes later, and told me to get in the car. Right when we got in the car I said

"Spill, tell me what happened."

He looked at me, then sighed and said

"Mom came back and was deathly calm, and you and I both know that's bad. Well long story short Savannah went home and apparently it's my fault that she came. So I'm grounded for the weekend. Which is good for how mad she was."

All of the sudden we stopped; I looked out and was amazed. First beach was so pretty like a picture taken out of a magazine.

"Okay were here, curfew is ten. Call me when you want to be picked up, love you." Bo quickly said.

"Okay bye love you too big brother!" I said and then started laughing. Faster than lighting he pulled out and left. I looked around and noticed the people I met today weren't here. I looked at the time they had said 6:00 but it's almost seven. The tears came faster than I expected.

I thought I was finally going to have friends here and they ditched me. I got up and started walking back towards the road to call Bo. When all of the sudden I bumped into something.

"Hey watch were your going!" The voice said angrily.

"I'm sorry." I squeaked out and quickly looked up to see him glaring at me. I quickly went around and started walking faster, when something behind stopped me. I looked and it was an arm I prayed it wasn't the person's I just saw's arm. But it was, oh boy.

"What do you want?" I asked. I look up into his eyes and felt like I was lost in them. The weird tingling sensation came back and I'm guessing it was because of him.

"I'm sorry, that was my fault. Can we start over?" He asked with such sincerity in his words I couldn't say no.

"Sure I'm Rachel Channing, and you are?" I asked I just had to know his name I would surly die if I didn't know it. He gave me the most heartbreakingly beautiful smile that I wanted only for me.

"I'm Paul." He said then smiled again at me. I returned it with a genuine one, and that made him smile even wider.

"May I ask why you were crying?" He said. I looked at him and decided that I could tell him. I walked over to a rock and sat on it; he followed and sat besides me.

"Well I just moved here from Georgia, Mike Newton and some people from Forks High invited me here to hang out. All I wanted to do was make friends but they ditched me." Then the water works come on again. I must look like a big baby. Suddenly I felt strong arms wrap around my body, trying to soothe me.

"I'm sorry Rachel, its okay I'll be your friend." Paul said

I felt really bad then, I didn't want to guilt trip him into to being my friend. I must had said that aloud because the next thing he said was

"You're not guilt tripping me into this; I really want to be your friend."

He really wanted to be my friend? Why would he be so open to be my friend, I mean I 'm not that great.

"Please." He said. Oh alright, I guess I can let him.

"Okay." I said then smiled again. What is up with me smiling so much? I thought.

"Hey, can you come with me? I want you to meet some people that are really close to me." Paul asked after a while of sitting there in peaceful silence.

"Sure, it'll be fun!" I said then started walking with him towards another group on the beach. While we were walking I grabbed his hand; I looked up at him, which was hard since he was a foot taller and silently asked if this was okay. He took my hand and squeezed it. I have never felt like this with anyone. So safe and loved. Loved? No, it can't be love we just meet.

Well whatever this is I'm never letting go.


	6. AN: Read!

**A/N: **I will be gone for about a week, I'll be writing when I'm away.

There will be two new chapters when I come back!! One of them in Paul pov, So please review! :) (PS: Don't review to this chapter I will be deleting it when I come

back.)

- Chasity *


	7. Love at first sight Paul POV

**A/N: Here they are two new chapters!! :D**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mrs. Stephenie Meyer's characters or Twilight **

**PAUL POV**

I was down at First Beach with Sam, Emily, Jared, and Kim. We were discussing about how we were going to get new members very soon in the next year or so. Sam and Jared were scared of the fact that Emily and Kim could get hurt. That's what imprinting does to you. Imprinting is a werewolf thing that's right you heard me, anyways its like love at first sight but so much stronger. You become whatever she needs a brother, friend, or hopefully a lover.

Sam calmly asked me to go get something out of his truck, he still thinks I'm going to phase like a wild animal all the time! I slowly started shaking while going to get Sam's stuff. On the way there something crashed into me.

"Hey watch where you're going!" I spat angrily at the girl that bumped into me.

"I'm sorry." She she squeaked out then looked up at me. That's when time stopped; nothing else mattered to me but this girl. What! Where did that come from? Oh no I imprinted, I looked back at her but she was gone, I saw her walking ahead of me. I quickly caught up to her and grabbed her arm. She looked up at me with those Beautiful Blue eyes and said

"What do you want?"

Ouch, that hurt more than I thought it could. It burned my soul right down the middle. Well I guess I deserve it from the way I acted; I would have to make it up to her.

"I'm sorry, that was my fault. Can we start over?" I asked internally begging for her to agree.

"Sure I'm Rachel Channing, and you are?"

Rachel was a perfect name for this angel, wait oh she was waiting for me to say something, Oh! My name.

"I'm Paul." I said then smiled at her, and then she smiled back which made me feel like I was on cloud nine. I was concerned though it looked like she was crying earlier, so I took a chance and asked.

"May I ask why you were crying?" I asked. She looked at me deciding if she trusted me enough. Little does she know she could trust me with anything. She quietly walked over to a rock and sat down, I quickly followed her lead.

"Well I just moved here from Georgia, and Mike Newton and some people from Forks High invited me here to hang out. All I wanted to do was make friends but they ditched me." She said.

I was so angry, I almost lost control but then I thought I couldn't hurt my Rachel. So I easily calmed down, saving that anger for that scum bag Newton. When I looked back down I saw my angel crying, the sight literally broke my heart. Newton was so going to pay. I strongly wrapped my arms around her small frame trying to soothe her.

"I'm sorry Rachel, its okay I'll be your friend." I said and meant every word of it.

"I don't want to guilt trip you into it." She said quietly, if it wasn't for my wolf-hearing I would've never heard it.

"You're not guilt tripping me into this; I really want to be your friend." I said with sincerity.

She was quite for a while, I started to get anxious. Would she not let me be her friend? I couldn't stand it if she said no so I quickly said

"Please."

And not a moment to soon, she said okay then smiled at me. I felt like I was walking on air. No one could or would ever make me feel this way except her. After sitting here with her comfortable, I realized I should introduce her to the Pack. Emily would love to see me happy and Kim has been looking for someone her own age to be friends with and talk to.

"Hey, can you come with me? I want you to meet some people that are really close to me." I almost said pack but quickly changed it before she had time to notice.

"Sure, it'll be fun!" She then said excitingly.

I chuckled quietly to myself, I loved her exuberance it made me feel alive. We started walking towards the group, I could see them all looking at me smiling. I guess they found out. Kim gave me the thumbs up sign saying she approved of Rachel. I instantly got happier who would of thought that today my world would get turned upside down for the better.

Just then a small hand grabbed my own; I looked down at my beautiful Rachel, my life, my world. She was looking up at me, silently asking if it was okay. I quickly squeezed her hand in return not to tight though. Wow I am going to have to get use to that. I quickly looked down one more time, and swore on my life that as long as I'm here she'll never be let down.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think!! It was hard writing in a guy's POV! **


	8. Hiding and Finding

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mrs. Stephenie Meyer's characters or Twilight.**

When I got home later I was a whirl wind of emotions. Paul, Sam, Emily, Kim and Jared were so sweet to me, they treated me liked I belonged. The funny thing was I felt like they were hiding something, when I asked they laughed a nervous laugh saying you'll find out soon enough. I wonder what that means. Anyways I have no time to dwell on the past; onward to the future! Paul asked me if he could drive me to school tomorrow!

I almost fainted with joy, and of course I said yes. There's only three problems my dad, Bo, and Michael. They are all protective of me. Which if you ask me I'll say was stupid; I can take care of myself. But if you tell them that here's there reply 'Rachel boys are bad, you should never get caught up into one. They will ruin you and blah blah blah blah blah.' We have had this talk many times, since you see I memorized it.

I quickly went to sleep that night, hoping tomorrow would come faster.

The next morning I woke up refreshed and ready to start the day. I quickly got dressed and skipped down the stairs. I really don't know how I didn't fall. Everyone was suspicious of my good mood but knew not to question it. Everybody left soon enough, but I stayed behind waiting for Paul.

Mom was the only one that knew. She came to me asking about what had happened. My mom and I have that relationship when she's not only your mother, but also your best friend. I told all about what had happened last night, especially about Paul. She almost jumped for joy. From what I told her she thinks Paul and me could be more than just friends.

I couldn't help but to think that too. Last night after we finished talking to Paul's friends he offered to take me home and lets just say it was magical. We talked about anything and everything. Our life, interests and school. Although he got awfully mad when I said that Alice was my only friend in Forks. He started saying that I could go to school on the reservation but I quickly shot that idea down. I'm not even Quileute!

I think that I could love him or already do. Even though he's 16 almost 17 and I'm 15, what I'm felling is stronger than a mere attraction. I know that he feels it too, it's to strong not to. While I was caught up in my thoughts the door bell rang. I ran to the door and practically threw it open, to see Paul standing there smiling my smile.

"Are you ready to leave?" He asked.

"Yes!" I said rather too excitedly, he only chuckled quietly at me.

I grabbed my bags and started walking out the door, while he held it as soon as I was out he quickly caught up to me taking my bags from me. Then loaded them into the back of the truck. He was the perfect gentleman he opened the car door and hoisted me into

the seat. Then out of no where he kissed my cheek. Here comes the swoon. While he was driving I asked him more about his life. I could tell he was hiding something and I was determined to get to the bottom of it, I didn't read all those Nancy Drew's for nothing.

Before I got a chance to interrogate him a little bit more the car stopped. I looked out the window to see Forks High my new sentence. I turned around to say goodbye but caught his lips instead. They were warm, soft and inviting, like my own personal heaven. The kiss was gentle but filled with love and passion. Then it all ended to soon.

He cradled my face, then kissed me once more gentler than the first. Like I was more delicate than life itself. And then said two words so soft that I almost didn't catch.

"Be careful."

* * *

**A/N: I hope yall liked the kiss! Please Review tell me what you think about it! **

**I also just wanted to tell people, since school is starting back up I won't be able to update as much as I would like too.**

**Im going to soon put more of Rachel and her family into the chapters. :) I would love to know what yall want in the storys and maybe I'll add it in. ;) **

**xoxo---Chasity ***


	9. Forgotten How to Breathe

**A/N: The song Rachel is singing is SuperGirl by Saving Jane.**

**Bella decided to move earlier which will speed twilight up :)**

* * *

While walking into school, I couldn't help but wonder what he meant about being careful. What was there to be careful for? When I walked into homeroom I stood there shocked. Mike was standing there with a busted lip, two black eyes, and a broken nose. Who in the world would do that to him?? I started walking to my desk, careful not to stare at him.

I looked once more and I guess today's my lucky day. He looked at me with hatred, and then fear crossed through his eyes. He quickly masked his emotions, and sat down. What was that about? I thought. I didn't dwell on it to long.

All through my classes I couldn't help but to think about Paul and our kiss. That kiss was amazing. I cut the rest of the world out and only thought about him and myself. How his lips touched mine, still left them numb. I felt loved and adored. This could be it; I think I'm in love.

The bell rang, and snapped me out of my thoughts. It was lunch time oh joy. I walk slowly to lunch trying to prolong the torture. I walk quickly through the lunch line and sat quietly at my table. All of the sudden a shadow appears, I look up to see two girls; one with long dark brown hair, glasses and a warm smile, I knew that I would like her. The other one was shorter, with mahogany hair, pale skin, and big brown doe eyes.

Even though she doesn't have the beauty that society today looks for, she has classic beauty. One that doesn't die out. The one that was the tallest quickly spoke

"Hi, I'm Angela Webber, and this here is Bella Swan she just arrived here today. Can we sit with you?" she said rather shyly.

"Sure." I said happily. They seem like genuine people unlike the others here. I smiled at her and it seemed to ease her nerves. I had to ask why they were over here; it seemed that no one liked me except Alice.

`"Not that I'm not happy about this but why did you decide to sit with me?" I said nervously, hoping she didn't take it the wrong way.

Thankfully she didn't, she told all about how Mike and his friends were bad-mouthing me and that she and Bella had enough and told him off. We all laughed when she said Mike still couldn't close his mouth. Apparently Angela has never done that before. Bella and I had a lot in common with our preferences in books. Lunch was over quickly today, I couldn't wait to tell Paul how my day went! We said our good-byes with promises of meeting up tomorrow.

The rest of the day went by so fast. I felt so happy and elated, like Super Girl! I started singing the song and skipped out to the parking lot to see Paul sitting in his truck. When he saw me he quickly got out, and ran to me. He picked me up and started spinning me around. While the whole time I was laughing, I have never felt this happy before. It just confirms my theory of love even more.

Everyone was looking at us stunned to say the least. Except Angela and Bella, only because I told them at lunch and Alice? Wait I didn't tell her, I don't think I did. She had this all-knowing look on her face. I hastily looked up at Paul and almost forgot how to breathe. The sight was breathtaking. He had the most blissful face of pure contentment, his dark dazzling brown eyes usually full of mystery where filled with adoration. The way his smile looked like thousands of diamonds directed only towards me.

The way his strong tan arms wrapped around my waist not only holding me up but supporting me. We understood each other like no other. We where designed for one other, I know that now. Only made to work together not apart. He's stuck with me now no matter what, I'm the same though. There's no turning back for me this is it, he's the one.

I felt like the world was on another wavelength, there was only him and me. Rachel and Paul.

* * *

**Review!! :D**


	10. The first cut is the deepest

**A/N: New pictures on my blog!**

* * *

"Rachel!!" Uggh what now? I thought to myself as I swiftly got up and went to see what Emily wanted. Tonight was my night to baby-sit. Mom and Dad went out to have some "alone time" and apparently they can't have it when we are around them, whatever it's their lost. Paul was rather disappointed, when I said I couldn't do anything with him tonight. Family comes first with me always does always will.

I finally got to Emily's room and asked her and the girls what they needed. They needed more string for their lanyards. Lanyards, lanyards, lanyards! That's all I ever hear anymore! Ever since a month ago at a church function, when some other girls taught them how to. Bo wasn't around he was on the computer looking up church's in Forks. We have yet to find one to all of our likings, we have to all agree on it or it's a no-go.

My mother wants to get back to church so bad, she loved working for our old one. When we find a new one she's going to apply for a job there if they have any available. We all want to get back to church as well. To try to meet new people and become friends.

I took the strings up the stairs and into the girl's playroom, and started walking towards the boy's playroom. There were two extra rooms that we didn't need so we converted them into a boys and a girls playroom. I usually hang out with the boys so I always go to their room. When I opened the door I saw Bo sitting there like he was waiting for me so was the rest of them.

"Rachel we all know you been sneaking around." Bo started saying. Wow this conversation is getting off to a great start already.

"And you've been hiding something or someone from us." Oh that hit a nerve; I've never hidden something from my parents or my family before.

"I know you're hiding that La Push boy from us Rachel." What! How did he know? I thought.

"I saw him pick you up from school." Bo officially knows everything that's needed to know.

"I'm sorry." I started off "I really am, I never wanted to hide him from you seriously." I said.

"Dad knows as well and he agrees with us 100%." He gestured towards the boys. "We've decided that you shouldn't see what's his name anymore."

My heart shattered right at the thought. I had to agree though; I wouldn't defy my dad's or brother's wishes. They only wanted what was best for me, even though I think he's the best thing that ever happened to me.

"Okay." I barley got out, I was almost full sobbing. "When?" I asked soundly.

"Well" Bo said "We could go tonight; maybe right now I'll drop you off."

"Let me get dressed okay." I whispered out.

I went up the stairs one at a time. Every step I took was like a blow to my heart. That I couldn't stop, I got dressed slowly, trying to prolong this nightmare.

While in the car I was silent. We made it all the way to First beach where I saw Paul. I choked back my sobs that where about to happen.

"Paul, I need to tell you something." I said with all the control I could muster up.

"Okay." He said skeptically.

We went to sit on the rock where we first met, our rock. I decided to take the plunge and say it.

"I can't see you anymore, I mean I want to but I can't." I

Said one step away from bawling. I looked to see my heart, and soul ripped out from me. He had the most painful expression on. Like a man burning at the stake. I couldn't take it anymore his pain was my own.

"I'm so sorry." I said then ran off to Bo's car, where he was waiting for me. I quickly got in but before I did I said three words that he would never hear.

"I love you." I whispered. He looked up at me like he heard me. I hastily hid my face from his view, so he wouldn't see how heart-broken I was.

When driving away, I heard the most heart-wrenching sound. A wolf howling out in pain, it made me think of Paul, my Paul.

* * *

**Review!**


	11. Long time No See

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! School and homework didn't help lol :)**

**New pictures on my blog check it out!**

**Enjoy!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mrs. Stephenie Meyer's characters or Twilight. **

**But dont' everyone wish they did.**

* * *

**4 months later**

* * *

I sat at my desk feeling empty. I thought back to when I had last seen Paul. Quicker than expected, the tears started gathering together. Ready to pool over and fall any second. It felt like I lost my self when I lost Paul.

He was my other half, my soulmate. I had to listen to my stupid brothers. Oh not this time though. I'm ready to fight.

I was done trying; I possibly couldn't do this anymore. Angela and Bella tell me to go see him, to talk things out. They are really the only ones who are on my side. Bella and Edward have been talking and hanging out. I think it's safe to say they are going to get together. I hope I'm not jinxing them!

Right after school, I started walking towards La Push. I was on my way to Emily's house. Don't ask me how I found out where she lives. Let's just say I got a lot of paper cuts. It was a long walk but I finally made it. I carefully walked up the steps, hoping my balance issues don't kick in today, and knocked on the front door.

A few seconds later a very frighten Emily opened the door, but drew in a sigh of relief when she realized it was only me. That was only short-lived when a new look of terror came onto her pretty face. I was shocked to say the least when she shoved me inside. I stumbled in and took in my surroundings. Her place was nice, and cozy like a home sweet home sign, that cozy but sort of magical in a way. I looked to my right and saw Kim sitting in the corner looking at me and Emily.

"Thank God it's just you." She said more to herself than to me.

"What's wrong? Why are yall so scared? Is it Paul?!" I asked frantically. At the mention of Paul being in any kinda trouble, I collapsed down in pain.

"Rachel!" They both shouted out in unison. It did nothing at all. I just kept crying out for Paul.

"You know I never wanted to leave him," I said. "For crying out loud I love him!" I screamed.

Just then I heard a loud crash, and a whole bunch of yelling. It didn't matter though, not to me at least. I was already gone.

"Rachel, Rachel honey wake up it's me." I heard the voice of an angel call out. Little by little I opened my eyes to look at the only man I'll ever love. My Paul. I reached my hand up and gently caressed his face, which he leaned into. My eyes scanned his to see something, anything that would prevent what I was going to say. All I saw was love, pure love.

No hate, resentment, anger, nothing. It was now or never.

"I love you Paul I truly do, I was such a lunatic for ever leaving you. Please say you'll forgive me." I whispered out.

"There's nothing to forgive." He simply said as closed in the space between his lips and mine. All was right in that one little moment. When it stopped I looked up at him and he said

"I love you too." Then smiled my smile. My heart gave out; I smiled so big it felt like my face had botox in it.

"Rachel," He said.

I felt like this was going to be a bad conversation because of the way he said my name.

"I, well we," he gestured towards everyone including another giant boy I've never seen before.

"Have to tell you something you need to know." I was a little skeptical but agreed none the less.

"There's no easy way to say this, so I'm just going to say it. We're werewolves." He whispered shakily.

The world completely stopped, I mean completely stopped. I looked at him, and saw his face, serious no amusement at all. Suddenly only one emotion was traveling through me.

"You jerk!" I yelled and then slapped him.

"You thought you could lie to me, this whole time!" I screeched.

He tried to come towards me but I pulled back my fist ready to hit him if he did. Unfortunately he caught it with his hand.

"Can we please talk about this?" He pleaded with me.

I pulled down my hand to look at him. He looked so broken. I made him that way I thought. Then crumpled to the ground sobbing.

"Shh, it's okay baby I know we'll make it through this I promise." And somehow I knew it would.

* * *

**The little button has a purpose :D**


	12. READ! IMPORTANT

**

* * *

**

A/N:

**So sorry you guys, this is not an update. I just wanted to say that I will be updating later than usual because I have two projects due next week that I must get done. I'm writing when I get the chance too **

**(mornings, class time, midnight, etc.) I promise you though I will update you with a great chapter I can feel it!! If you have any ideas about what to put in this chapter or the next ones, I would love to hear **

**about them. Just review or PM me. **

**Xoxoxo**

**---Chasity ***


	13. Hopeful

**Sorry for the long wait!! I hope i can get back into the schedule of my writing and updating soon!!**

**New picture on my blog, which the link is on my profile. :)**

* * *

We sat down on Emily's couch. Paul was about to explain to me about werewolves. My emotions were running haywire. Plus I was still recovering from my spaz-attack. I managed to only focus on what he was saying and not the way his lips were moving, while wishing they were connected to mine. I snapped out of my fantasy and listened to the legends, changing into the Spirit wolf, the cold ones and everything you need to know about being a wolf.

When he told me that the Cullen's were the cold ones, I flat out laugh in his face. My laugh is like a hyena, so it was not a pretty sight. My poor Paul was standing there helplessly, not knowing what to do. That only made me laugh harder than before. When Sam suggested that they sedate me I stopped trying to get the needle images out of my head. I hate needles, shots, anything sharp. Sam can be accounted for, for being on my hit list from now on.

Paul growled at him for even suggesting a thing like that. I smiled smugly at him, while he glared menacingly back. It didn't bother me though I knew he was playing.

"So the legends are really real?" I asked trying to confirm it all.

"Yes" Sam answered in the most calming voice ever, but had a sense of power in it. I was surprised Paul didn't answer; I guess he was preparing himself for another mental break-down/ crazy laugh from me.

"Whoo, I'm glad this part is over now we just have to deal with my dad and brothers." I said.

"What do you mean?" asked Paul.

"I mean that telling my dad and brothers that we are together, is going to be more trouble than telling me you were a werewolf."

I saw him visibly gulp and shake.

"What…" I asked. "Was I really that awful?" I inquired.

I looked around at everyone's faces, they were all grimacing.

"Well" said Emily, "It was quite a scare."

Next was Sam and obviously he agreed with Emily. Kim and Jared were silently laughing; waiting for another thing that might come out of my mouth. The new guy was looking at me curiously so I decided to make the first move.

"And may I ask who you are?" I said bluntly towards him. "I'm Rachel Channing." Sending him I hope a comforting smile.

"Embry Call." He said his voice lacking any emotion other than boredom, sending me a cold glare. Paul gave him a warning growl but I quickly shushed him.

"I'm sorry" I said to Embry.

"Why do you say that?" he asked.

"It's obvious that you don't like being here, and you probably hate being a wolf, let me guess you left someone or people behind that you miss. It's okay to be upset but don't take it out on the people who are all you have now." I said being brutally honest.

He opened his mouth to say something but quickly shut it not knowing what to say.

"I know it's tough but hang in there and sorry again if I'm crossing any lines here."

"No it's fine I needed that." He said showing me a real smile.

"Rachel, Hon?" Paul called out to me.

I looked up at his beautiful face, wondering how I could have ever given him up.

"There's more" he said nervously, like I would say no even though he's already told me everything. "When we become werewolves, we do a thing called imprinting. It's when we find our soul mate." He put in plain words.

"Oh" was all I said. I knew it was too good to be true. A silent tear went down my cheek, that's when a gentle finger wiped it away.

"Why are you upset?" Paul asked.

He looked in the direction of Emily and it's like a light bulb went off in his head.

"Babe, you know you're my imprint."

"You sure???" Embry said on my account, in a voice that didn't resemble mine at all. Paul snarled and glared daggers at him.

"Whoa, cool it hot head." I said at Paul.

He turned his head to stare at me and then cracked a smile at my lame excuse of a joke. Then kissed the top of my head lovingly.

"Come on lover-boy, time to tell the cavemen back at my house the good news." I said sarcastically while getting my butt off the couch making Paul get up with me.

He kept looking back towards the group, while I dragged (well tried) him towards the door. I think, well know that he's afraid that they would force him not to see me. Even though he would never admit it. That will never happen unless they want me angry with them. They know not to piss me off. Teenage hormones and they don't mix well together.

We walked hand in hand towards his truck; we were definitely not walking back. Paul was angry that I choose to walk alone to Emily's, when he found out he smashed a lamp and they call me dramatic.

He grasped my hand a little bit tighter but not too tight. I felt sparks of electrical energy coming off of us. It felt like hope. Hope for us, our lives, our future, and most of all, our love.

* * *

**Review! Tell me what you think and also send some ideas for the next chapter!**

**Thankyou for all those who do review, it makes me so happy!!**

**---Chasity ***


	14. Who's afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?

**Disclaimer: I wished I owned the Twilight series but I don't.**

**Credit for the Rules go to Bruce Cameron **

**And will yall please tell me if you like long or short chapters, I'll do some of both but I want to do want yall like!**

**Review or PM me if you want to ask or suggest something for this story.**

**And i can't forget**

**Happy Labor day! :)**

**Now onward to the story!**

* * *

Once we were on the road, I became nervous instantly. Paul tried soothing me by saying everything will be okay but it didn't help. My dad and brothers can and will do some crazy things. You don't even want to know what all happens at my house.

I called my mom to make sure that she knew we were coming. She was apprehensive at first but quickly agreed saying 'it was coming sooner or later'.

The next few moments returned to silence. 'Hopefully' I thought they won't make fools of themselves and be proper gentlemen like they ought to be.'

We pulled into my driveway, and I could feel the tension around me, so thick I could cut it with a knife. I could see my dad's face at the window watching Paul, like a hawk would to its prey. I resisted an eye roll at my father's Neanderthal behavior. Paul came around and helped me out of the car since I was too small to get out myself. And then we walked hand in hand towards the front door, I smiling on the inside because I knew it pissed off my dad.

We walked through the front door and there they were my dad and Bo. Standing there arms crossed looking intimidating.

"Rachel, do you mind telling me why in all get out is that boy here?" Bo said sourly.

"Rachelle," My dad said using the nickname he came up with for me when I was a little girl. "Please go in the other room with Bo, so I and your friend here can have a little chat."

"Okay daddy." I said trying to lighten him up before I left.

Bo and I excited the room, but hastily ran to the secret hiding place behind the vent where you could here everything. The only problem was it was really cramped in there.

"Ouch! Quit pushing me." I whispered-yelled.

"Shut your mouth before we get caught." He said irritated.

I huffed in annoyance and went back to listening.

"You know that you're going out with my little girl here right." My dad started out saying.

"Yes sir I do know that." My Paul said in utmost respect.

"Then you wouldn't mind following the seven rules I came up with for my oldest when she started dating." He said,

Then pulled out the list of the most embarrassing, horrifying, annoying set of rules ever created. He didn't wait for Paul's answer, and began reading of the list.

"Rule Number One, if you pull into my driveway and honk you'd better be delivering a package, because you're sure as heck not picking anything up." Dad said in a loud voice, making sure Paul knew he meant business.

"Rule Two, You do not touch my daughter in front of me. You may glance at her, so long as you do not peer at anything below her neck. If you cannot keep your eyes or hands off of my daughter's body, I will remove them."

"Rule Three: I am aware that it is considered fashionable for boys of your age to wear their trousers so loosely that they appear to be falling off their hips. Please don't take this as an insult, but you and all of your friends are complete idiots. Still, I want to be fair and open minded about this issue, so I propose this compromise: You may come to the door with your underwear showing and your pants ten sizes too big, and I will not object. However, In order to assure that your clothes do not, in fact, come off during the course of your date with my daughter, I will take my electric staple gun and fasten your trousers securely in place around your waist."

'Oh dear lord, please tell me when it will end' I prayed. Paul tired to add in a word during my father's rant but he told him that his time to talk will come.

"Rule Four," he continued on "I'm sure you've been told that in today's world, sex without utilizing a "barrier method" of some kind can kill you. Let me elaborate: when it comes to sex, I am the barrier, and I WILL kill you.

"Rule Five, and my personal favorite." He said in high spirits "In order for us to get to know each other, we should talk about sports, politics, and other issues of the day. Please do not do this. The only information I require from you is an indication of when you expect to have my daughter safely back at my house, and the only word I need from you on this subject is "early."

"Rule Number Six, I have no doubt you are a popular fellow, with many opportunities to date other girls. This is fine with me as long as it is okay with my daughter. Otherwise, once you have gone out with my little girl, you will continue to date no one but her until she is finished with you. If you make her cry, I will make YOU cry."

"Rule Seven, the following places are NOT appropriate for a date with my daughter: Places where there are beds, sofas, or anything softer than a wooden stool. Places lacking parents, policemen, or nuns. Places where there is darkness. Places where there is dancing, holding hands, or happiness. Places where the ambient temperature is warm enough to induce my daughter to wear shorts, tank tops, midriff T-shirts, or anything other than overalls, a sweater, and a goose down parka zipped up to her chin. Movies with a strong romantic or sexual theme are to be avoided; movies which feature chainsaws are okay. Hockey games are okay. Old folk's homes are better."

"And last but not least my final rule number Eight" My dad said in a proud voice, like he actually accomplished writing the Declaration of Independence.

"Do not lie to me. I may appear to be a potbellied, balding, middle-aged, dim-witted has-been. But on issues relating to my daughter, I am the all-knowing, merciless god of your universe. If I ask you where you are going and with whom, you have one chance to tell me the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth. I have a shotgun, a shovel, and five acres behind the house. Do not trifle with me."

I literally smacked my head on the wall so much I couldv'e got brain damage.

"Are we clear on these rules, if not you could recite them to me next time you come over or not." He said in an arrogant tone.

"Yes sir, I fully understand the rules you have given me and I will abide by them." Paul said respectfully.

By the look in my father's eyes, I actually think he likes Paul! I mentally did a happy dance inside my head. Bo started grumbling to himself about how dad shouldn't have gave in so soon.

"Rachel?" My dad called out for me.

"Coming!!" I nearly shouted out.

I ran all the way down the stairs and into the living room and slide right in front of them.

"Yes daddy?" I said in a vioce I know will get him ever time.

"It's late, why don't you go walk Paul out to his truck. We have Church in the morning though so be quick." He said with a defeated look on his face.

"Thankyou daddy." I said politely, but was absolutely glowing.

I tired grabbing Paul's hand while we wakled out, but he pulled away mouthing 'Rule Two.' I rolled my eyes at his idiocy but didn't push it.

"Goodnight Rachel" He said then kissed me, while his hands caressed my face.

"I'll call you tomorrow, when I can." He said, then kissed me once more, twice, then a third. He looked back at me with pure happiness radianting off of him.

I watched him drive away thinking to myself, 'Wow, God had a fun day planning out my life.'

* * *

**Review please!!**

**xoxo--Chasity ***


	15. Surprise, Surprise!

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, or its characters. I only own my own.**

**Sorry for the long wait!! **

**New pictures are on my blog, which the link to is on my page.**

* * *

I woke up the next morning, and I felt actually content. It was like the past flew away and a new day had come for me. Carefully I walked down the stairs into the kitchen. I didn't even think about changing out of my pajamas. All was quiet, I looked at the time on the stove 7:00 a.m. 'Gosh everyone should be up by now' I thought with uneasiness.

I made my way to my parent's room and slowly opened the door, hoping it will not make a sound. My feet made tapping noises slide into the bedroom and glided past their bed. Hearing my father's snores consoled myself to keep going. A shimmer of light was coming from the bathroom door. Silent as a mouse, I warily walked up to the door and peaked inside.

There standing was my mother; who in one hand held a stick, the other on her stomach.

"Mom" I whispered tentatively. Her eyes flew up; she looked startled to say the least.

Quicker than a jack rabbit she hid the stick behind her back. When she saw it was only me she let out a sigh of relief mumbling under her breath somewhere along the lines of 'thank goodness it's only you.'

I strolled in and took the item out of her hand and took a good look at it. It was a pregnancy test with two lines. A sheepish smile spread across her face.

"You're pregnant!" I whispered-yelled excitedly.

"Yes, this is my 3rd test." She squealed.

I was ecstatic for my mother. My father and she always wanted a big family. After they had Brittney my mom was going to go on birth-control pills. She soon found out though that you could conceive and miscarry even on the pill. My parents didn't want to take a chance with that, and both of them thought it was wrong to say how many kids they would have. They mutually decided after that to let God chose how many children they will have and not themselves. Now thirteen kids later we have another on the way.

"Does Dad know?" I asked, still listening to him snoring from the bedroom. She nodded her head no.

"I'm telling everybody after Church when it's time for lunch." I bobbed my head at her answer.

"Maybe you could invite Paul to come. What do you think?" She said mostly to herself. Still I answered her question.

"I think dad would pop a vein if that happened." I replied watching her start to fix her hair.

My mom and my sisters have become quite taken with Paul just by meeting him once. Emily's exact words to describe him were 'absolutely dreamy.'

"Perhaps" She said dragging me back to the present. I took that as my cue to leave.

Once I was up in my bathroom I started fixing my hair. My hair is curly so I didn't have to do much. I sprayed it down with some hair spray and I was ready to go. I got dressed in my dress and heels and went down to help with my lovely sisters Addison and Katy-Beth. It was now 8:00 a.m. We had a lot to do.

Twenty-five minutes later I was getting screamed at for bows, stupid little bows.

"I do NOT want a bow!" Addison screeched. She was the hardheaded one out of this whole family and literally you had to pound it into her head for you to get though.

I had gotten Katy-Beth dressed and ready fifteen minutes ago and I was getting very irritated with her.

"Addison, Mommy expects you, Katy-Beth, Ryan, Kyla, Emma, Emily, and Mckayla to be in bows. You do not want her to get upset." I stated while making my way over to her. She was huffing and puffing in defeat whilst I was putting in her bow successfully.

Next thing I knew, we were in the car headed to our new church. I plugged in my headphones into my ipod and closed my eyes, trying to drown out my brothers grumbling about how we have to match all the time.

Before I knew it we were at the church. I pushed and shoved through a tangle of arms and legs and came out of the car first.

We sauntered up the steps and entered the building. Every head turned our way and stared at us like zoo animals. I glanced forward and saw Brittney waving like a fool at us and Shane smiling adoringly at his wife.

All of us immediately went to their pew and sat. When I got a look at Shane and Brittney's outfits I giggled. It seemed Mom got to them as well.

Subsequently the preacher picked that moment to start preaching about God knows what. Every single one of my thoughts at that second were about why the heck are they still watching us. I should have been paying attention to what the message meant but he talked like my grandpa and he makes me very sleepy.

"Ding, Dong!!" I felt someone shout in my ear.

I jumped up; looked and saw Cole smiling mischievously at me. I quickly push him away while walking behind the congregation. I pushed open the doors and -for the first time I've been here walked- into the sunshine.

We all bounded into the car and started heading to this small restaurant. It was a little private place in La Push that Brittney and Shane had come across. Right when we passed that La Push border and walked into the restaurant I felt like I was being watched. Not in an eerie way but a way that I felt protected.

We sat down at the table and the waiter came to take our drink orders. Almost everyone said sweet tea. The waiter (who I later found out his name was Jacob) looked like he had never heard of it before.

"What do you guys want again?" He asked.

"Just get us all waters." My Dad said chuckling at the boy's lack of knowledge.

After we had gotten our food, there were throat clearings. We all looked towards my Mom and Brittney, who had glowing smiles on their faces.

"We both have an announcement to make." Said my mother's voice in high spirits.

"Go on..." We all said at the same time.

Brittney then spoke up. "Okay, mom on the count of three, 1, 2, 3"

"We're both pregnant!!" They shouted out.

"Oh my goodness, I did not see that coming." I whispered out. I glanced around the table and took in everyone's faces.

My Dad had the biggest grin on his face for my mom and sister. He was going to be a father again but for the first a grandfather. I saw his right hand shake Shane's hand while his left went on my mom's belly.

All of us were clapping apart from Addison and Katy-Beth, who were sulking off in the background in their booster seats. I knew in a few seconds they would blow up like a bomb and start who knows what. I then saw Kyla roll her eyes at their display; I had to hold in a laugh at that.

Just at that time the jingling bell rang at the front of the diner door, I glanced up to see who was coming in.

My eyes probably bulged out of their sockets. Paul, Sam, Jared, and Embry were here and apparently they were looking for someone. I then saw Jacob come up to them to talk. He then barked out that he was leaving early today.

All of the sudden, each and every one looked at me staring at them. I felt my face go to the shade of the reddest apple. Paul sent me a stunning smile; my smile. I returned it with a small sweet smile of my own. He made a motion with his hands, asking me if I could come with him. I held out my finger, saying one second.

"Mom, Dad? I hate to break up this love fest but can I go with Paul?" I pointed over to where he was at. "Please?"

"Sure, sure" my father said who was trying to calm down Addison and Katy-Beth.

"It's alright with me." My mom said, having an intimate conversation with Brittney.

"Okay, bye! I love yall." I yelled on my way towards Paul.

I leaped out of my seat and slide, headed for Paul. I came to a stop right in front of him, because his hot hands had stopped me. I looked up; my neck craning trying to see his face. It was pretty sad that he was 6'8 while I stood at a low 5'0. Little did I know, he grabbed my hand pulling me out the door and into the direction of the parking lot. While I was off in my own small world. We quickly caught up with the others including Jacob.

I felt that something was seriously wrong by the way the boy's eyes were shifting around in rage and nervousness for Paul. I got boosted up into the truck while Embry and Jacob got in the bed. Paul soon lifted me up again for me to sit comfortably in his over sized lap.

We almost immediately started moving. When all the green began to blend in together, I soon realized that my eyelids were drooping. I fought to stay awake but Paul's warm arms came around me I knew I was a goner. He leaned down then whispered into my ear

"Go to sleep baby, I'm here." Then kissed the top of my head, luring me to my slumber.

I was out for the second time in the same day.

* * *

**Review or PM me for any questions you have!! Or if you just want to review. :D**

**XOXO**

**-Chasity ***


	16. AN Please Read

Hey you guys, I am so sorry this is not an update.  
The reason theres an AN is because I wanted to tell everybody that I am not giving up on my story. Right now I am having a writer's block. Please suggest any ideas if you may want to.

I will try to get my brain moving again and start writing!!!!!

--Chasity XOXO 


	17. UhOh

**Thanks to Everyone that has been so patient! Im so so so so so sorry for the long wait.**

**I personally want to thank brokenfromthepast for giving me some great ideas for getting me out of a writer's block that I had.**

**There are new photos/items on my blog, the link is on my profile so go check it out!!**

**Oh and HAPPY THANKSGIVING! :D**

* * *

I woke to the eerie quiet of a house. What I knew was that I was in Emily's home; I could smell the sweet cinnamon and spice of her kitchen. The sound of the clock ticked by slowly, anticipating almost. The time was a little after three o'clock in the morning. I then decided that I needed and should go back to sleep.

I tossed and turned repeatedly but could not force myself to try anymore. The clock now showed that only six minutes have passed since I had last taken a look.

Silently I sighed to myself. I knew that I would not get anymore sleep tonight, and also my body ached to move. Quietly I creped out of bed, while moving I noticed that I had on an old Victorian-styled nightgown. The ones you would wear in a classic horror movie.

I opened the window and felt the crisp cool air surround my face. I looked back once, to make sure no one was watching me. Paul would never agree to this but everyone has to live a little sometimes.

Next thing I knew I was flying out the window, loving the sensation I felt when my feet hit the hardness of the earth.

I could see everything for once. There was a full moon lighting up the whole town. It was really an enchanting sight, like one right out of a story book.

I looked to my left and saw a path, which tempted me beyond belief to see where it would end up. I knew this was a stupid idea; my better half of my brain was telling me so. But the stupider side told it to shut its yap and have a lil' fun.

The ground was cold and hard with every step I took. I could feel the small rocks and twigs digging into my feet but could care less; I was drawn to what was ahead.

The path suddenly came to a stop; what I saw nearly and literally took my breath away. Sitting in the middle of a so called meadow was a mini waterfall. It sparkled and shined like millions of diamonds all clustered together, trying to out do one another; The quiet pooling of water coming downward into the small pond below it, while lighting bugs flew around in sync with each other.

Out of my peripheral vision I caught a man sitting on one of the mammoth sized rocks assembled over there in a pile closest to the waterfall. He had skin white as snow and his eyes were a rich fiery red, not at all alike to my Paul's warm coffee colored, sink me into kind of eyes.

My senses started going into over-drive. I knew something was wrong, very, very, wrong, and my guess would be this man staring at me with his own dreadfully sadistic smirk on his face.

I slowly took a step back hoping that he would take no notice of it. Of course today I had to be wrong. The man (aka red eyes) leaped off the rock and landed with an inaudible sound. He then took measured steps towards me, his eyes hard and fierce like he was concentrating on something exceedingly tough. I felt my eyes start to prickle suddenly wishing that I had listened to my subconscious, and more than anything wanting to be back in Paul's presence as fast as possible.

He was now in my personal space making it hard for me to breath. His hand shot out and came swaggering to the left side of my face stroking it up and down leisurely. I was then honestly scared to death, I was currently quivering with fear, silently chanting the Guardian Angel which was an Old Catholic prayer that I learned from my grandmother.

Just then I heard the sounds of bare paws hitting the soft mushy earth, while many howls erupted through the air. I felt a spark of hope when I saw five huge, monstrous wolves came walking out of the dense forest.

I looked at all them wondering which one was Paul, when I finally given up hope I saw his soft eyes that were pleading with me; I knew what he wanted me to do. I blew him a kiss and launched myself down the path towards home. The growling and snarling soon started up right when I went around the bend.

I soon saw Emily and Kim both waiting for me at the back deck. I threw myself on them hugging all of the air out of them. We all walked back inside while Emily started baking and Kim and I sat beside each other worrying about what was happening. All I know is there's going to be hell to pay when they get back.

* * *

Review please!!


	18. Confessions

Sorry for the long wait y'all, had finals and of course family gathering to go to. *sighs*

Here'sthe next chapter there is some cursing so I am going to change the rating to M. (there will not be alot of cussing later on this is an one time thing)

Happy Holidays!

-Chasity XOXO

* * *

I saw them before I heard them; each one of them looked ready to kill, and agitated. But of course Paul had to look like hell on wheels. I internally cringed already thinking about what I know for a fact was going to take place. I sent a sideways glance towards Kim and she looked absolutely scared and did I see guilt, remorse? I had no time to dig deeper into that because Paul was demanding my attention with his very loud voice.

"Rachel! What the fuck where you thinking, did it ever occur to you that some leech could be out there?" He cried out angrily, clenching his fists in the process.

He continued ranting harshly until he saw me tearing up a bit, I tried to hold in the tears and not look like a pathetic baby for once. I could tell that he chose his words more carefully this time.

"Baby what am I going to do with you? You know that I don't mean to be mean but you're my whole life, my universe I could not live with myself if something ever happened to you. All I ask from you is to keep yourself safe I would not be able to function if you were hurt in any kind of way." He said while he was caressing my face lovingly and while I flinched away from the vampire, I leaned in greedily to my Paul's touch.

"I know Paul and I love you too more than anything, I'm sorry for making you worried but I felt that I needed to leave, like someone else was in charge of my body. I don't how to explain it but I promise I'll try to control my urges." I said with a straight face until the end when I showed a little smile.

Kim turned towards us and suddenly said "I have a confession to make and I think you all should listen." She took a deep breath and continued "I woke to sound of someone moving around upstairs and went to go check it out. I saw Rachel jump out of the window I then quickly made my way outside to see what she was up too. When I finally caught up to her outside, it seemed like she was in some kind of trance. I tried to take her back inside but she wouldn't budge. I'm sorry I should have gone after her!" she said breathlessly sobbing.

Jared then took her in his arms trying to comfort her. With all this new information I felt like I was about to go crazy. Paul was breathing heavily and appeared to be pissed off to the extreme, hearing that I was somewhat control by a vampire, no doubt in my mind was he calling him a bloodsucker or a leech whichever you prefer.

"Sam, maybe we should all go back to bed and get some sleep and we'll all deal with this in the morning." Emily spoke up from the quietness.

We all agreed to that and started to make our way up to the bedrooms. I then felt a hand grab my wrist and pull me backwards into a hot hard muscle chest. I gasped and turned around to see Paul smiling cockily at me.

"Please come lay down with me tonight, I need to know that you're in my arms, I need to feel you." He whispered huskily into my ear, while I let out a shaky okay.

He merely chuckled at my response and pulled me towards his room shutting the door soundlessly. I looked up feeling like a child next to his giant frame. He soon swooped down cradling my face looking deep into my eyes. I wanted to think he was looking into my soul, I've always believed that our eyes where the portals to our soul.

He pressed his lips to mine in the gentlest manner, like I was the most valuable procession he's ever owned. The kiss soon became more passionate instead of just a chaste kiss like I thought it would be. I stood up on my tiptoes just trying to get closer to him. Paul then bent down and picked me up as I wrapped my legs around his waist.

His tongue tenderly probed my mouth, and I happily opened up for him to explore. He fondly became acquainted with my tongue, stroking, fondling, and caressing it. When we finally stopped, we both groaned with the loss of contact. My head fell onto his chest as he made his way to the bed. Paul then pulled down the covers and tucked me in kissing me on my forehead whilst I giggled. He grinned blissfully before jumping onto the bed grabbing me in the process pulling me into his side.

"I love you Paul." I spoke softly.

"I love you too baby so much." He replied into my hair.

I don't think he knew but I could see the boy in him tonight, the scared little boy that was afraid of losing what he holds most precious in his world. Clinging to it so desperately, terrified that it would slip right through his fingers.

* * *

Review please! :)


End file.
